


Grey Skies.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Asexual, Darkspawn, Depression, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Humans, Lesbians, M/M, Ostagar, PTSD, Qunari, Slaves, Slow Burn, The Qun, dwarfs, i will add more specific tags as the story progresses, splinter universe, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea: What if the Warden didn't survive the attack at Ostagar.<br/>This is my take on what would happen after that event.</p><p>Summary: With the Wardens of Ferelden completely destroyed the Blight begins to spread across Ferelden. Taking most of the lands, the Ferelden Army take one last stand against the Blight with or with out the help of any other State.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Skies.

Hearing the battle cries of the Grey Wardens brought a feeling of fear and rage, something pulsed within Alex towards the fight, she needed the release. She looked towards the tower waiting for the signal from a couple of Wardens tasked with the job.

The signal had not been lit and the Grey Wardens had begun to be torn into pieces. Seeing the blood made Alex clench her fist around the grip of her sword. Hearing the screams of death made her throat buzz with a growl, the sounds of the monsters before them made her heart pound.

Alex saw a light fly up into the sky from the corner of her deep brown eyes, that reflected off her helmet. Her eyes diverted towards the light. Waiting for the order. She shuffled her position, preparing to charge into the enemy. But the order was delayed and a slight shout was heard in the distance.

"Retreat."

It was repeated up the lines, until it was shouted next to her. Alex's heart dropped, she stood still not believing what just happened, others begun to turn and march, their backs to the Wardens. Alex just stood there stunned to the bone, feet rooted into the ground.

A grab at her arm makes her turn, she sees a familiar face. Raven, her piercing blue eyes gave her a look as if to say _move, move now_. And Alex obeyed. She turned and begun to march off beside Raven. Screams begun to emit from the battlefield, Alex closed her eyes and felt a hand reach down and hold her own. Alex looked up and saw Raven looking upon her with concern. Raven was thinking the same thing Alex was, this wasn't right.

Nothing of this was right.

Finally Alex's grasp on her grip slackened and she sheathed her sword. She sighed into the wind. Finally the adrenaline begun to wear off. The smell of death and destruction flew into her nose. Tempted to look back she grit her teeth concentrating on each step, each breathe and every stroke of Raven's thumb against her own.

The demise of the Ferelden Grey Wardens was inevitable, and Alex felt like she contributed to that. Following bad orders, but they were orders nonetheless.  

The army walked for hours through the night, retreating from a battle they never even participated in. Rumours begun to make their way around the army already, just hours after it happened.

The Teryn betrayed the Grey Wardens, sacrificing them out of spite. Thinking that they were nothing special, that Ferelden didn't need the help of the Wardens.

The Teryn used this as a opportunity to gain power.

The Teryn saw the flawed plan of King Cailan and couldn't sacrifice his army to a lost cause.

Alex hoped it was the latter. She couldn't imagine following someone who could be so selfish or stupid. The Wardens were legends, tales they would tell at the fire. A corruption created to cause destruction and chaos, because of a few peoples mistake. The Wardens, their saviours from the curse. Sacrificing everything for the cause, taking any step required to get rid of their enemy.

Finally being able to camp for the night. The soldiers had already set up make-do tavern tent. About to wash down the screams and horrors of the night.

Alex deciding that their make-do tavern is the best idea since defeating the Blight, strolled towards the right direction. She felt a pull from behind, turning, seeing those familiar blue eyes. Raven made Alex stop in her path.

"You going to the tavern?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I need a drink."

Raven nodded in agreement and the women strode into the tavern. Pints awaited the soldiers, the bartender knowing the minds of the soldiers most definitely prepared for a flock of them.

Shouts and songs came from drunken patrons. Alex took in the smell of ale, sweat and sick. Grabbing the pint from the bar and downing it in one sitting, bashed the wooden tankard down on to the bar, "another!" Alex shouted. The bartender immediately complied and poured another for her. Alex gave him a nod and smile.

Sipping the ale a sudden shove then an arm around her neck. The surprised Alex spilled her drink only recovering only half, growled and shoved her elbow right into the stomach of the person behind her, she heard a grunt and a chuckle. Alex turned in a fury, looking right into the man's eyes he backed off. Apologising.

She turned to Raven and saw a smile upon her face, Alex rolled her eyes and then trailed them down to the floor. Lost in thought, she looked up to Raven, "you can't say what happened felt right, it felt wrong. We've seen death but this was more."

Raven stood in silence, waiting for more of Alex's thoughts to pour out of her mouth. It was like that with them, Alex never asked for a reply from Raven and Raven was more than happy to listen to Alex's ramblings. Raven put a  misplaced black hair behind her ear and sipped on her ale.

Raven honestly had no idea what to think of the whole situation with Loghain, it wasn't like she knew the man but he was her commanding officer. What they did was follow orders, that is what they are supposed to do. Not question but follow. But Raven noticed a fire within Alex, something she doesn't see in many others. Raven herself knew she didn't have that fire, that burned with such intensity that with one look people would be either turning away or running towards. Raven found herself running towards, though most turn away not understanding.

She watched Alex's mouth move with such fluidity, not quite hearing the words over the noise of the bar but agreeing all the same. Raven chugged down her pint and was immediately greeted with another, down the hatch it goes. Raven cringed at the bitter taste and looked to Alex. Her mouth was no longer moving but her deep brown eyes looked at Raven softly, in a surprised manner.

Alex had never seen Raven drink in such a short amount of time, it was always controlled amounts. Little sips here and there, never has Raven been so intent on getting drunk. Alex smiled at the concept of a drunk Raven, Alex shouted to one of the bar wenches for more drinks. Raven slowly parted her lips into a smile.

* * *

 

Dawn had came and the officers came into the camp shouting obscenities to the soldiers under their command. She felt a foot on her back. With a huff Alex rolled over feeling the foot slide off her back. She felt the floor spin beneath her and groaned. Alex managed to sit up and placed a hand on her head, it ached beyond anything she had felt.

Remembering the night was almost impossible. Alex could still feel the alcohol running through her veins. She cursed herself and looked up to her commanding officer. Alex placed her hands over ears as the officer starts to yell in her face about something, the sound coming from the mouth was just noise that she couldn't understand. She squinted at her officer, trying to piece the words together, something about being lazy and a drunken whore.

She internally shrugged and begun the process of standing and then getting ready for the march onto Denerim.

Alex put one leg up and leaned on it to get the rest of her body off the ground, she stood dizzy and feeling as if she is just going to pass out right there. She struggles to keep her vision straight as she hobbles to her tent. Grabbing her clean clothes and armour she rushed to the baths. She walked into the tent, undressed herself and propped up next to a fellow soldier. Grabbing a sponge she dipped it into the bucket of clean water and begins the drunken process of cleaning herself.

Starting with her face she rubs the sponge over it until the water that escaped the sponge was clean, next was her arms. Alex has noticed bruises forming from unknown origins, she cursed herself as she noticed more on her legs and a possible one on her back.

She sighed dismissively and reached around and undid her burgundy-brown hair from its mess. Reaching for the soap and covering her hands in the bubbly substance. Rubbing the soap down the length of her hair, which reached to her breasts. Carefully pulling some knots that were noticed.

Getting dressed was harder. Buckles needed delicate, un-intoxicated fingers. Alex groaned out loud and saw familiar black hair before her.

Raven looked at the mess, she chuckled at Alex. Alex got far more drunk then she. Sure she had a lot to drink but Alex seemed to want a competition, which Raven refused, but Alex thought it nonetheless. Drink after drink after drink. It didn't stop for a good half hour until Raven told the bar wench to fill her tankard with water. Alex didn't know the difference.

Raven moved her hand around the buckles and swiftly put them together.

"You best run around."

Alex drunkenly agreed, once suited up with the help of her dear friend. She begun to jog around the camp. Alex begun to feel her stomach disagree with the actions she has taken to get rid of her intoxication. Alex pulled up behind one of the tents and threw up last night's fun. She wiped her mouth out of breath and continued onward one lap of the camp should at least help with sobering up.

Alex heard the horn blow, she stood still hoping the dizziness had decided to leave her alone. It wasn't as bad as when she woke up, so improving. She jogged away to her regiment.

Passing the rest of the sick soldiers she nodded to them as they limped to the their regiments, they nodded back in acknowledgement in their shared pain. She passed the tavern and came to the water base, grabbing her waterskin from her hip she poured water into it. Strapping it back to her hip she got into formation Alex stood behind a blonde headed man who was barely a man, his name was lost to Alex. She shrugged at her forgetful nature and heard her commanding officer yelling once more.

The second horn blew, they begun marching. A about full a week's worth of marching was required to get back to Denerim.

Alex begun to overhear news of the Wardens, every single one of them gone. None of them lived past the darkspawn. Alex's heart dropped, her hope wasn't very high. Legends say that the Wardens can defeat the darkspawn and the archdemon. But rumor has been going around that what they said is untrue, that this is only a darkspawn encounter not a blight. It felt to Alex that there was more. Trust the higher up, _trust_ the higher ups.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fic.  
> I am super excited about it and I can't wait to work on it more, I hope to bring out a chapter every few days. As I'm working on multiple projects, but this is currently on top of my to do list :D


End file.
